In the field of security, and more particularly in regard to inspection of vehicles, especially the undersides of vehicles, it is well known to raise the vehicle up off the ground through use of a ramp, or hydraulic lift, or the like, as well as by inspection through use of a conventional flash light. Also, inspection with the inspector kneeling or crawling underneath the vehicle and inspecting the underside of the vehicle is known. Heretofore it is believed to be unknown to use an inspection system in which a flexible, polymeric fiber optic conduit is positioned underneath the path of a vehicle and is illuminated along its entire length, to direct light upward to illuminate the underside of a vehicle for this purpose.